Praying For The End Of Time!
by Tallen93
Summary: Benny/Erica songfic, Benny and Erica have a intresting night, so what lies instore for there future?


**AN: Yes im so happy I sent a e-mail to get this series a category, anyway I hope you enjoy it and just to clear some possible confusion the part marked as radio broadcast is being used as a metaphor. And I don't own My Babysitters A Vampire, or the songs being used, the song Paradise By The Dashboard Light, or referencing the song I Would Do Anything For Love. All songs belong to the singer Meat Loaf. **

_I remember every little thing_

_as if it only happened yesterday_

_parking by the lake_

_and there was not another car in sight_

_and I never had a girl_

_looking any better then you did_

_and all the kids at school_

_they were wishing they were me that night_

Benny and Erica were taking a drive around White Chapel in Erica's new car, this was the only time Benny could remember that he and Erica were together but not just that they were alone just the two of them. Benny knew that on any usual occasion Erica would think spending anytime with Benny was a death sentence; of course with the exception of the love potion incident but Benny did have some questions, he knew the potion had worn off for awhile now but it seemed strange because Erica was actually willing to be seen with him in public and actually treated him like he was a human being not just that Benny knew any guy at school would kill to be alone with Erica, but he figured he was a last resort since Ethan and Sarah were on a date, and well she definitely didn't want to hang out with Rory.

They kept driving until Benny noticed something off the side of the little back road they were on "Hey Erica, there's a lake, you wanna stop and park here just to take a break?" he asked trying to hide any shyness in his voice "Sure." was the only thing Erica said, she pulled into the field by the body of water and put her car in park and shut it off; she and Benny both got out of the car and went to the front of it Benny leaned against the car while Erica sat on the hood.

_And now our bodies are oh so close and oh so tight_

_it never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_and we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_C'mon! Hold on tight! C'mon Hold on tight!_

_Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

Erica just stared out at the lake, she had been feeling odd recently because as anyone would know, she despised anyone who wasn't popular especially Benny, to her he was a utter annoyance, but she had to admit when she was under the effects of the love potion she had the oddest feeling that being with Benny seemed right; but she threw that aside as one of her fantasies that she had because she had read too much Dusk; but she had to admit at least he cared, unlike all the jocks Erica dated just to get her blood fix. Erica then was brought out of her train of thought by feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her side and saw Benny had put his hand over her shoulder in a concerned manner, she guessed he must have read that she was thinking of something she put her hand on Benny's but she realized she just left her hand there instead of brushing him off like she always did.

Then out of nowhere some dark clouds started to form over they sky and a huge storm had started up, the rain was falling hard, and it was soaking Both Erica and Benny to the bone "Lets get back in the car, no need getting drenched." said Erica as she opened the back drivers side door and got in, Benny soon followed her and got in on the back passenger side after shutting there doors they sat there with there cloths already weighted with rain "Great, we got drenched, and im sure none of us thought ahead and packed a extra change of cloths." said Benny looking down at his drenched polo, he decided to flip on the dashboard light, as the storm darkened around them and darkening the inside of the car.

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_we were doubly blessed _

_cause we were barley seventeen_

_and we were barley dressed_

_ain't no doubt about it_

_baby gotta go and shout it_

_ain't no doubt about it_

_we were doubly blessed_

_cause we were barley seventeen _

_and barley dressed _

Erica looked at Benny's cloths, then her own; she couldn't believe what she was about to say but she went with it "Well, I guess were just gonna have to strip down and wait for them to dry out." as she was saying that she was taking off her top, and as expected she saw a huge blush come up on Benny's face at the sight of her black bra that fit well on her chest "What?" she said in Benny's direction; Benny looked away "Nothing Erica, its just I didn't expect you to do what you did that's all.". Erica shook her head "C'mon Benny were both seventeen quit acting like you haven't seen a semi-naked girl before." Benny took off his polo revealing his pale and skinny figure "Yeah your right, its just your the only girl I've actually seen like this." he said with a little embarrassment. Erica laughed a bit "Well congrats I'm glad I changed that for you." she looked at Benny's figure she had expected since he was nerdy he couldn't have any muscle; yet she was attracted to that she thought maybe she was just growing tired of jocks, or was it something more?

_Baby doncha hear my heart_

_you got it drowning out the radio_

_I've been waiting so long_

_for you to come along and have some fun_

Benny was still silent, so he decided to lighten the situation "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" he asked, Erica shook her head and handed him her keys; Benny stretched himself over the front seat to reach the ignition he put the key in and turned it once causing the radio to start, but all they got was static from the weather so he kept tuning station after station until he could only get an oldies station that was playing _I Would Do Anything For Love _by Meat loaf "Sorry if this kind of music isn't for you, but its all we can get because of the storm." he said taking his place in the back seat once again "Its okay I don't mind_._" saidErica she had to be honest she kinda liked the song. Erica could hear the song but her vampire sense of hearing was causing her to hear Benny's heartbeat it was so fast and loud it actually drowned out the radio.

Benny was trying to control himself, but he knew Erica could hear his heart rate going crazy; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't control it, everyone knew that Benny cared for Erica; but he truly cared unlike all those jocks but he knew Erica would never see him as more then anything then a friend/pest in her life.

_And I gotta let ya know_

_no you're never gonna regret it_

_so open up your eyes I got a big surprise_

_It'll feel alright_

_well I wanna make your motor run._

Erica was sitting in silence;as was Benny witch only added to the awkwardness of the situation she never thought shed be in the back seat of her car,half naked, in the middle of a storm, and to top it off with Benny of all people but she had to admit it was better then being stuck with Rory. A few minutes passed and Erica was just sitting there listening to the song that the radio was stuck on she took in the lyrics and the message of the song to heart; she herself said she would do anything for love, but there were always things shed never do, so why was Erica missing out on love, was she appearing stuck up because she only liked popular guys, or was she craving a relationship like the one she reads about in her Dusk novels? She looked at Benny, who was staring at the falling rain from his car window, she had to admit he was a twig, a nerd, and a pest but something about him just made her motor run, was she falling for Benny?

_And now our bodies oh so close and oh so tight_

_it never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_and we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_C'mon! Hold on tight! C'mon Hold on tight!_

_Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_paradise by the dashboard light_

Erica felt a shiver go up her spine, as always she thought to herself the only negative about being a vampire was that you had no internal body heat, she decided to do something she usually would never think of doing; she scooted herself over and put her body really close to Benny's. Benny turned around at the contact and was taken back by what the blonde beside him had done "You okay Erica?" he asked thinking something was causing her to act delusional: after all she couldn't stand him so why would she cling to him " Yeah, its just I'm cold you know since I took my top off, and being a vampire doesn't help either, you don't mind do you?" she said looking at him with a look that implied she didn't want him to say to let go of him; Benny looked at her face he didn't know if it was the dashboard light, or his imagination but he could of sworn Erica had a beautiful glow at that moment "No I don't mind." he said simply as he placed his hand over her shoulder once more, and surprisingly He found Erica's hands around his waist, and she had leaned into his side.

_You got to do what you can_

_and let Mother Nature do the rest_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were doubly blessed_

_cause we were barley seventeen_

_and we were barley-_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_

_we're gonna go all the way_

_and tonight's the night..._

Erica could still hear Benny's heartbeat grow faster and faster, witch was good for her as Benny was producing more body heat that he was gladly sharing with her, but she had to wonder, why was she doing this, being this close to Benny, and actually not wanting to separate from him. She thought it over, was she falling in love with him, or were her feelings for him just intensified; she will admit that while under the effects of the love potion she felt honest and sincere feelings for Benny, but they surely weren't as strong as they were at this moment, but she remembered Sarah telling her that after the potion wore off her hidden feelings for Ethan went out of control; it seemed the potion just pushed her feelings out and made them stronger; now Erica knew what she meant.

Benny was in pure ecstasy over being this close to Erica, this is what he could only dream about ever since that day at the beginning of high school when he was in the cafeteria, and he saw Erica and he fell in love with her, most guys didn't give her the time of day because back then she wore glasses, her hair was always a mess, but he didn't care to him she was the only definition of beautiful "Hey Erica, let me ask you something, we've known each other a long time right?" he asked not trying to get a nervous tone in it "Yeah, I guess so why?" asked Erica as she wondered why he even asked in the first place.

Benny continued "Well, its just, I know that I've probably been a huge pest to you, not as bad as Rory but still I have. I just wanted to say that I know most guys didn't think you existed until you became a vampire, don't get me wrong you look amazing; I just wanted to say that even when you wore glasses, and no one seemed to notice you...I did and even back then I thought you were beautiful." he said finally getting what he had kept to himself since he met Erica was now out in the open. Erica let the words sink in, and for the first time since she had been turned, she felt a tear form and go down her face "Benny...do you really mean that?" she asked lifting her gaze up to meet his "Erica, do you really have to ask." he said with a smile on his face, Erica gave him a quick peck on the lips "Thanks." then like a greater power had taken over there lips met again but with a longer and more powerful kiss;Benny hadn't felt a kiss this intense since Erica was under the love potion, Erica moved her body forward enough to where she made Benny lay down on the seat and moved her tongue along Benny's bottom lip begging for entrance.

Thankfully to Erica's wishes Benny granted her entrance and let her in, as the two were exploring each others mouths, Benny took having Erica on top of him to full advantage he let his hands roam free taking in every dip and curve of her body;with the occasional occurrence of Erica removing his hands away from a place she felt uncomfortable for him to touch. As the kiss continued, they didn't notice that lightning was starting to roll over the sky causing the car radio to fade in and out, but when the radio was recovered the station had changed from music to the broadcast of a baseball game.

_(radio broadcast)_

_Ok,here we go, we got a real pressure cooker_

_going here, two down, nobody on, no score,_

_bottom of the ninth there's the wind-up and there it is,_

_a line shot up the middle look at him go._

_This boy can really fly!_

_He's rounding first and really turning it on now,_

_he's not letting up at all,he's gonna try for second;_

_the ball is bobbed out in center,_

_and here comes the throw, and what a throw!_

_He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes,he's out!_

_No,wait, safe—safe at second base, this kid really makes things happen out there._

_Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-_

_he's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying for third,_

_here's the throw, its in the dirt-_

_safe at third!, Holy cow,stolen base!_

_He's taking a pretty big lead out there,_

_almost daring him to try and pick them off_ .

_The pitcher glances over,_

_winds up, and its bunted, its bunted_

_down the third base line,_

_the suicide squeeze is on!_

_Here he comes,squeeze play,_

_its gonna be close,_

_here's the throw,_

_there's the play at the plate,_

_holy cow I think he's gonna make it!._

They weren't even paying attention to it, but Erica found it ironic that when the player stole a base, Benny had rubbed down from her back all the way to her butt;witch she didn't care for at the least she rather enjoyed it. Another thing she noticed was that when the broadcast announced that player was getting a good lead;Benny had broken the kiss and moved to her neck, and she had to admit Benny wasn't a vampire, but he was hitting her neck in all the right places, it seemed as if the broadcast wasn't talking about the game but instead;what she and Benny were doing. Erica stopped hearing the radio, it was being drowned out by the moans escaping her mouth she was having a complete feeling of euphoria as Benny continued playing with her neck, but then Erica overheard something from the radio about the player possibility making a home run so then she panicked what if Benny made a "_Home Run."_

_Stop right there!_

_I gotta know right now!_

_before we go any further-!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the res of my life?_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?_

_Do you love me!_

_Will you love me forever!_

_Do you need me!_

_Will you never leave me!_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!_

_I gotta know right now_

_before we go any further_

_Do you love me!_

_Will you love me forever!_

"Benny, stop." said Erica as she separated herself from Benny, she sat back up a few inches away from Benny, but still close to him "Whats wrong Erica..It's something I did isn't it?" said Benny with hurt in his voice. Erica looked at him as he got up from the surface of the seat "No, its not you its me." she said her voice becoming slow and timid by each word she spoke "There's someone else..." said Benny his voice loosing all emotion; Erica grabbed his hand "No, not at all, it's just there are a few things I have to ask before we go any further that's all." she concluded giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Benny let out a breath of relief "Okay, shoot." he said ready to answer any questions she had "Do you love me?" Erica said as her first question witch made Benny give a simple "Yes." in return; Erica felt a smile forming on her face "Will you love me forever?" Benny nodded his head and said "Yes." his smile growing bigger, "Will you never leave me?" came Erica's third question; "I would never dream of it." was Benny's answer. "Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?" she asked her voice growing a bit more cute and happier then before "Always, until the day my mortal body gives out on me." said Benny kissing her on the cheek, Erica stayed silent as she prepared for her final question "Okay, last one...will you make me your wife?" she said biting her lip in suspense "Y- wait what!" said Benny realizing what she had asked.

_Let me sleep on it_

_baby, baby, let me sleep on it_

_let me sleep on it_

_and ill give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it!_

Benny was letting that last one sink in, he didn't know what to think; sure on one hand he thought being married to Erica would be a dream come true, but he also thought what if this was heat of the moment, what if she turned him so they could have eternity together but then realize it was a complete mistake, then they'd be stuck with each other in eternal misery "Erica, now its true I love you, but I need some time to think that last one over." he said with small fear hoping she wouldn't freak out on him.

Erica's expression went from happy to a little disappointed "Oh, then that's okay I can wait all night." Benny was a little surprised, he didn't expect her to say that, he thought she would let him sleep on that question. A few minutes passed by but they made the situation seem like it had been hours after hours and Erica was getting impatient "What's it gonna be, yes or no?" she said slightly annoyed, Benny had thought it over again and again but the scenario never played out right in his head it always ended with them regretting it "Erica I need some fresh air ill be right back." said Benny as he noticed the storm had stopped;he opened the car door and left walking into the dark night all by himself.

Benny was a good way away from the car as he kept walking, he felt a shiver hit him as he was still shirtless but, it was dark its like no one was gonna see him. A few seconds later a huge chill hit him, he looked back looking for the source but then turned around to find Erica in front of him full clothed "Whats it gonna be yes or no!" she said with her full anger showing.

_Will you love me forever?_

_Let me sleep on it!_

_Will you love me forever! _

Benny became frozen in his place at the sight of Erica's fangs and gold eyes, he knew that if he didn't say the right answer right then and there that he'd probably be killed on the spot,Benny thought it was now or never he had to give her an answer.

_I couldn't take it any longer_

_lord I was crazed_

_and when the feeling came upon me_

_like a tidal wave_

_I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave_

_That I would love you to the end of time_

_I swore that I would love you until the end of time!_

Benny let all common sense fly out the door as he said "Fine Erica, yes I will make you my wife." he said preparing himself for her vampire fury "Thats not a good enough answer Benny, swear it to me." she said looking at Benny;s neck and slightly licking her lips. Benny took a deep breath "Okay, I swear that I will make you my wife, and that I will love until the end of time." at the end of his statement, Erica smiled her fangs still out "Good." she said then out of nowhere, she grabbed Benny and used her vampire speed, when Benny stooped seeing blurs; he found himself back in Erica's car, lying down on the back seat with Erica on top of him, and that his pants were missing "Now hold still this wont hurt a bit." said Erica in a seductive tone as she bit Benny turning him into vampire; and so after he became an immortal the two lovers of eternity sealed there union with a night of passionate love making until the next morning.

_So now I'm praying for the end of time_

_to hurry up and arrive_

_cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_

_I don't think that I can survive_

_I"ll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_but God only knows what I could do right now_

_I'm praying for the end of time_

_its all I can do_

_praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!_

A few years had passed since Benny and Erica ventured into there unholy union of being vampire husband and vampire wife; the couple never had a traditional wedding due to them never aging, but White Chapel believed in common law marriage, and since the two had been living together for almost five years they fit the requirements for it so in the eyes of the law they were married, but there was no bliss in that union Benny and Erica were engaged in another of there shouting matches.

"You make me so sick I could spew up!" said Benny yelling in Erica's face at the top of his lungs "You already did geek!" said Erica as she wiped Benny's spit off her face "Oh shut up you bitch!" Benny said walking into another part of the apartment they shared.

_It was long ago and it was far away_

_and it was so much better then it is today_

_It never felt so good_

_it never felt so right_

_and we were glowing like_

_a metal on the edge of a knife_

Benny grabbed his suitcase and started packing, as he was doing so Erica was standing at the threshold of the door to the room "Walking out again!" she said with a laugh "You'll be back again just like all the other times." Benny blew his top and retorted "No not this time, I'm leaving and I'm taking my things with me!" he said walking towards her "Oh yeah, how are you going to leave you not taking my car!" said Erica stooping him from leaving "You can keep that damn thing, and you know what else I'm taking, I'm taking the computer!" he yelled.

Erica couldn't take it anymore now it was a match of comebacks "Oh yeah well I'm taking our baby!" Benny laughed "Oh, I got you there you know why, because we don't have a baby you fool!"; then Erica fired back "Well, maybe we would if you didn't make us fight all the time, maybe we wouldn't fight as much if you tried being intimate with me for once!". Benny stayed silent after she had ended her sentence then he looked her in the eyes "You wanna know something, sex with you never felt great!" he said using that as his attempt to win the fight. Erica remained silent giving off the feeling that Benny had indeed won but then she said "Well, every time we did have sex, I imagined it was with someone else!" she said trying to insult him on the coldest level she could;Benny stood there not saying a word until her uttered "You know Erica, there's something I've always wanted to say to you." his voice was plain and simple "Oh yeah, what Benny?" said Erica her voice having the same tone as his.

Out of nowhere Benny used his vampire speed and strength and tackled Erica to the floor in a kiss with a level of passion he hadn't displayed since the night Erica turned him; he broke the kiss revealing a pair of fangs, and his eyes had turned from his regular color into the golden vampire shade "Even though we fight, Ill admit I've never been more in love with you then I am now.". Erica stared up at him and met his gaze, she had to admit this was a side of Benny she'd never seen before she didn't know if it was his vampire instincts or not but she found it arousing, she let her fangs show and her eyes change color "Shut up and just love me you idiot!" she said reconnecting there lips; and they rekindled the flame they had that night that they saw paradise by the dashboard light, it seemed as if there hatred for each other was needed so they could show that there love for each other like there life was eternal.


End file.
